Rei Makusa
=General Informtion= History Leaving the War Rei Makusa was someone who was someone who have witnessed everything about the war. He started out as a high-ranking officer in the war against the sith. But when the war finally stopped and the Republic was destroyed, Rei couldn't go on living with all the deaths he had seen. At the last battle of the war, Rei was standing beside the High Admiral of the Republic Navy. He watched as the sith fleet came into the system, ship by ship. Before they even knew it they were surrounded by thousands of ships, surrounding the entire fleet of Republic ships. The Republic fleet stood no chance, and when they surrendered they couldn't see it coming. The sith came closer in a matter like they weren't going to do anything but just talk about the terms of surrender. But just before they were close enough, all the sith ships fired. Destroying all the Republic ships, or crippling them beyond repair. The only ship that they didn't attack, was the flagship Rei was on. Soon after the destruction of the fleet, the sith came with tens of freighters and boarded the flagship. Rei stood next to his admiral when the sith came into the bridge. The sith walked upto the admiral, and right in front of his eyes, they used there Lightsabers to kill him. Rei himself tried to escape, but he also got attacked by the sith. Before they reached Rei, he prepared the escape pod he was in but he was too late to launch it. The sith dismembered Rei's left arm and stabbed him near the heart. Just before the sith let the ship blow up, a wounded man reached the escape pad Rei was in and launched it during the explosion. The man and Rei survived the explosion, and where saved days later by a group of scavengers. Politics can bring you up After years of recuperations, Rei finally came back into the world. He was a changed man, and didn't want to go back into the military. He learned politics in the years he lived alone, on the planet Duro. Because Duro had many political influences from separate groups, Rei decided to join one of the more influential groups and learn the ropes. In the years of the sith war, Duro was doing quite well. The sith where not interested in the duro system and therefore, they could do everything. The politicians of the Duro system changed leadership very often. The main cause was that most politician keep getting killed by opposing groups. Rei who steadily grew into his role as a politician, was one that didn't got noticed much. But suddenly he found himself in the spot of being the leader of his party. All senior members and even the junior members thought it would be best to let Rei take the lead over from a older man, who was scared of the other parties. Rei was honored and took on the task, within a couple of months the new elections gave a surprising winner. It was Rei, around the same time the sith where out of the system. Rei quickly got the hole system in agreement with each other, and made sure it stayed that way. Duro had a confident leader and only had troubles with criminals. Rei who always had the idea of the Republic in the back of his mind, saw an opening in the recent criminal activities in the close by systems of Corelia, Coruscant en Kuat. After sending some representatives to several other worlds in the core and these three major systems, Rei started making plans for a new alliance. Together with the other systems they came to an agreement, and there was the start of a new alliance, the GRA. Equipment Rei's Personal Ship Name: Darkness Core 'Type: 'Schyte Class Freighter thumb|Schyte Categorie:GRA Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Non-Force Users